wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Weeping Willow
Gif by Jonhelander on Tumblr. My WIP entry for the Pixel Gif inspired oc contest!! Please do not edit without permission! I’m experimenting a new way of writing a page. Intro A calm breeze blows through your leaf like wings as you fly over the last stretch of ocean before reaching Pantala. There’re only a few clouds in the sky today, so the sun shines brightly on your golden and green scales. It gives you the energy to fly fast and steady, and you don’t even notice how far ahead you are of the rest of the group. It’s been a month since the Great Flame devoured the land and the cure for the Other Mind disease was found, and you along with three SilkWings and two other LeafWings have been chosen to help scout out the continent to see if it’s safe for dragons to start moving back. You were honored to be one of the few chosen, and you start to fly faster despite already being ahead. It’s dark by the time you reach the east coast of the continent. You tiredly land on a large rock and look around. Most of the land is still charred, but you can see patches of green grass starting to pop up all around. You jump down and dig your claws gently into a patch of grass. You close your eyes and take a deep breath before asking the grass what all has regrown. Its reluctant to tell you anything at first, but you convince it that you’re trustworthy. It tells you that the earth is becoming fertile and that the continent is regrowing. It explains that the only place not filling with new life is the Poison Jungle. You thank it and ask it one final question. You ask it if the Other Mind is still alive. The grass falls silent. A few moments go by before the grass whispers something about a great tree in the north east of the continent. You were going to ask it to repeat itself, but your group landed behind and started bombarding you with questions. The tall oak wood brown SilkWing that goes by the name Buckeye asked you why you flew so far ahead. His small white and brown daughter, Small White, came rushing up to and checked you over. She told you she was very worried when you flew out of the sight of the group. You only heard an annoyed yet relief sounding sigh come from the big handsome dark and light blue SilkWing named Swallowtail. Before you can answer any questions, two almost identical spruce green LeafWing sisters tackle you. The older of the two shouted that she would kill you if you flew off like that again and that you were lucky she didn’t send you back home. Her name was Snapdragon. She was the leader of the group and your older sister from your adopted family. The younger one was her twin sister. Her name was Tiger Lily, and she looked more relieved than angry. After you explain to them how you got carried away in thought, the group and you decide to set up camp for the evening. You eat some yummy bugs before you lay down on the rock you landed on when you first arrived. You’re asleep before you know it. You wake the next morning to the rising sun’s sunlight hitting your scales. You yawn, get up, and stretch before going and discussing the day’s plan with your group. They’ve all decided to split the continent amongst each other to explore it and inspect it quicker. You quickly ask for the north eastern part of the continent knowing very well that you only want it so you can investigate what the grass said. Snapdragon looked at you skeptically before asking if there was any specific reason you wanted that area. You lie to her, telling her you think your leafspeak will be most powerful there. She doesn’t look convinced, but she agrees and assigns you the area. Within minutes you’re up in the air and heading toward what you will soon know as the Great Tree. Appearance (Old appearance for me to reference while rewriting it) (I guess I should start out by describing myself, but with how I used to look first. I was an elegant LeafWing who had a tall and lean build. The scales of my scale pattern were diamond shaped, and they gave me my name since they resembled the leaves of a weeping willow tree. The webbed spines that adorned my back were annoyingly spiky, and the leaf shape of my tail tip came to a sharp point. My wing webs didn’t have rounded edges like most of the other LeafWing’s wings I knew. They were long and more diamond shaped, making it easier for me to get through thicker parts of the continent’s canopies. My claws were delicate yet sharp, and the same went for my teeth. My horns were twisted like a corkscrew, but they were still wavy. Peach always wove flowers through them when I let her. My main scales were an uncommon dark brownish seaweed green (#5a5940) which were complimented by my calm light brown (#837340) underbelly. The webbing of my wings and back spikes was a greyish artichoke green (#6c6950), and the tip of my tail that looks like a leaf was also that color. The scales of my scale pattern and my top scales accented the rest of my body with their light olive green (#99a159) and gold colors. I had the strongest leafspeak of my generation, so I had more gold scales in my scale pattern than most of my fellow leafspeakers. My claws were dark green (#006400), and my friends always complimented my strong and beautiful deep blue (#14188c) eyes. Mother always told me that I looked so much like my grandfather. I wish I could’ve met him. Never mind that now. I should probably describe to you my current self, or at least what I look like while writing this. After I died, my soul was captured in a statue. You have no idea how thankful I am that the statue was of me. It would be so weird to possess a statue of someone else, but it’s probably just weird in general to possess a statue. Anyway, just picture me the way you did before but made out of light grey stone. The only differences are that my scale pattern is faded and smooth thanks to erosion, and that the top half of my left horn is broken off. I have a few cracks here and there, but they aren’t to bad. There are some patches of moss growing all over me, but it’s mostly on my back and wings. Pretty white and pink flowers have actually started to grow on it! I can’t wait to see them bloom! My eyes are still their pretty blue, but they are made of sapphires. One time I had to scare away a SilkWing that was trying to take the sapphires. You should’ve seen their face! It reminded me so much of Conifer’s...when I used to jump out at him.... I miss you....all of you.) It took you only a little while to reach your destination, or at least what you think your destination is. On your way you past the burnt remains of Yellowjacket Hive, Wasp Hive, Tsetse Hive, and Vinegaroon Hive. Little was left of them, and you preferred it that way. Those hives were the homes of many HiveWings, and even though you know the Other Mind had control over them, you still very much dislike them. You land in front of a towering archway made of thick charred roots. The words “Only those who’s souls are as deep as tree roots and as strong as wood may enter this place” are carved in the ancient Pantala language in the top part of the arch. You look through the arch to see that it’s the entrance to what looks to be an ancient cemetery. The walls that surrounded it are made of the same charred roots as the arch, and they’re as tall as two SkyWings stacked on top of one another. WIP Personality History Relationships Trivia Gallery Weeping willow non stone.png|Willow before she was a statue by Pearl!!! Thanks so much!! Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Deceased Characters